sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Terror Tract
| runtime = 96 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Terror Tract is a 2000 anthology dark comedy/horror film directed by Lance W. Dreesen and Clint Hutchison. It features John Ritter as a real-estate agent trying to sell a variety of houses to a young couple; each with a horror story associated with it. The segment "Make Me an Offer" is the overall plot of the film with Ritter and the three segments dramatized are the different, horrifying stories behind each house. Ritter as the estate agent is desperately trying to close a deal with them to meet a sales target that afternoon, but is confounded each time by his honesty which compels him to tell the grisly stories associated with each house he shows the couple. Plot "Nightmare" In the first story, "Nightmare", a businessman discovers his wife cheating on him and plans to shoot the boyfriend and make it look like she did it, then hung herself. But the boyfriend manages to kill him and dumps the body in a nearby lake, but then needs the car keys from the pocket of the body to get rid of a telltale car. The wife has had a number of terrible nightmares that her husband comes back from the dead to get revenge on her and when the door creaks open she blasts the figure behind it only to find she has killed her boyfriend. She is found hanged by the law, but her body is covered in water and you are led to believe that the dead man killed her finally. Starring: * Rachel York as Sarah Freemont * Carmine Giovinazzo as Frank Sarno * Fredric Lehne as Louis Freemont * Wade Williams as Clay Hendricks * Carl Strano as Chief Of Police * Jeff Ricupito as Police Officer * Brent Strachan as Police Officer * Julieann Getman as Police Officer * Harrison Held as Medical Examiner "Bobo" In the second tale, "Bobo," the Gatleys are a perfect family with father and daughter having a perfect relationship. Then the daughter finds a small monkey in their tree and persuades her father to allow it indoors. The monkey, tame around the daughter, hates everyone else. The monkey alienates his daughter from him and after it bites Ron, he puts it near a cage next to the (big) dog who hates it. Next morning the dog is found stabbed to death and the monkey gone. The police don't want to know about monkeys so Ron bribes an animal catcher to get it but he ends up stabbed to death too so again Ron has to hide the body. His wife and daughter now doubt his sanity as he goes after the monkey with a gun but it eludes him, and his bear trap, and then it kills his wife. Beyond anger, he goes to his daughter's room where he suspects the monkey is. It attacks him and he loses his rifle but manages to trap the monkey only to see his daughter holding the rifle pointed at him. He shouts at her to give him the gun but she shoots him. She tells the police what happened when they finally turn up, and never says another word after that. Starring: * Bryan Cranston as Ron Gatley * Katelin Petersen as Jennifer Gatley * Jodi Harris as Carol Gatley * Marcus Bagwell as Pound Dispatcher "Come To Granny" The third story, "Come To Granny", involves a troubled teenager with psychic abilities who visits a therapist. He tells her of his crazy visions in which he sees the Granny killer killing his victims. When he has these visions it looks to bystanders that he is having a fit. A vision when with his girlfriend drives her away, and she too becomes a victim of the killer, something he has seen previously. He warns the therapist that she is to be the next victim of the vicious serial killer but she thinks that he is the killer and runs from him. He falls onto her letter spike in trying to reach her and is badly injured but slowly follows her. She manages to get the lift but out comes Granny with a cleaver and Sean who was trying to give her a gun to defend herself collapses (and dies?). Starring: * Brenda Strong as Dr. Helen Corey * Will Estes as Sean Goodwin * Shonda Farr as Jasmine * Barbara Jansen as Margaret Goodwin * Jerry Day as Robert Goodwin * Branwen Mayfair as Woman Victim * Lynda Kay Parker as Teacher * Rafaella Forero as Cleaning Woman * Allen Simpson as Jasmine's Friend * Lance W. Dreesen as Granny Killer (Also co-director; credited as "?") The Ending The film ends with the couple refusing to buy any of the houses. The real estate agent finds out he has failed to meet a deadline and his son is put on the phone and you get the impression that something bad is going to happen to him. The estate agent goes mad and stabs Mr Doyle in the neck and as he collapses to the floor with blood spurting from his neck, starts stabbing him in the back. Mrs Doyle after an effort gets the front door open and runs out to see a neighbor about to use a lawn mower on a cat buried up to its neck. As she gets in the car to drive off, the estate agent tries to get her, and Bobo the murderous monkey appears on her windscreen. As she drives off screaming, she sees people being shot at, a human leg hanging out of a wheelie bin, an explosion, a car trying to run over a man and so on as she tries to get as far away as possible from this evil area. Cast and characters * John Ritter as Bob Carter * David DeLuise as Allen Doyle * Allison Smith as Mary Ann Doyle * Bryan Cranston as Ron Gatley * Kim Correll as Housewife * Kelli Mix as Stroller Mom * Aaron J. Alberts as Lawnmower Man * Virginia Darragh as Driveway Grandma * Cathy Hutchison as Gun Toting Housewife * Paul E. Short as Jogger * Ray Lykins as Car Driver * Katie Seals as Neighbor * Kendall Green as Neighbor * Laura Bryant as Neighbor * Marcus Bagwell as Pound Dispatcher External links * * Category:2000 films Category:2000 horror films Category:2000 television films Category:2000s comedy horror films Category:2000s psychological thriller films Category:American films Category:American anthology films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American television films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Brian Tyler Category:Horror anthology films